The performance of conventional roll feeders that are driven by synchronous, step or other types of electric motors is to a great extent limited by the excessive amount of rotational inertia in the rotary components of such feeders. Typically here two relatively large heavy high inertia cooperating feed rolls are provided which are rotatably supported at their respective axially outer ends and which are driven by a high energy electric motor through a power transmission that has many relatively heavy high inertia rotating gears, belts, pulleys, etc. Here the total rotational inertia of the heavy roll arrangement, the heavy drive transmission and the required large electric motor not only imposes severe limits on the performance of such conventional roll feeders but also in combination with the necessary accompanying heavy frame structure accounts for the relatively high costs of such conventional roll feeders. Thus although the electronic controls may constitute the major portion of the cost of electric motor driven roll feed systems it is primarily the mechanical aspects of such systems that inhibit substantial increases in the performance and efficiency of these systems.